The wheel suspension of a two-track vehicle has, in normal practice, a stabilizer, which extends between the two sides of the vehicle without interruption in the vehicle's transverse direction and has an output lever on each side of the vehicle, which acts upon a wheel guidance element of the wheel suspension. During driving operation, tendencies of the vehicle to roll and pitch can be compensated for with the assistance of the stabilizer. In addition, a common wheel suspension has a suspension spring, with which the mass of the vehicle body is resiliently supported, for example, on a wheel guidance element of the wheel suspension. The suspension spring, which is usually implemented as a helical compression spring, forms a spring-damper unit of the vehicle, together with a shock absorber, which damps the compression and rebound movements of the wheel suspension during driving operation.
DE 10 2006 009 524 A1 discloses a generic wheel suspension, with which the stabilizer has a stabilizer torsion spring rod, which can be impacted with a torsional moment by means of a rotational damper or generally by means of an actuator. Using actuators, a torque can be generated, which counteracts a twisting movement of the torsion rod (or of the torsion spring rod). The stabilizer torsion spring rod is mounted on body-side stabilizer bearings so as to pivot, these bearings being implemented by means of the rotational dampers. In addition, the wheel suspension known from DE 10 2006 009 524 A1 has suspension springs, which are each executed as helical compression springs and are positioned in the wheel suspension independently of the position of the stabilizer torsion spring rod.
In general, such damper elements are known, for example, from DE 10 2009 048 818 A1, from DE 10 2014 007 956 A1, or from DE 10 2014 007 844 A1.
With such type of wheel suspension, the available packaging space for the chassis components installed therein, that is, the suspension spring, for example, is greatly limited.